1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a unitary, monolithic, cast concrete picnic table especially designed for use in parks or other public places to minimize theft and vandalism. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a cast picnic table which includes a horizontal table section, a pair of bench sections, and a central connecting section permitting the table to be cast as a monolithic structure and moved to a use location as a unitary body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnic tables designed for use in public places such as parks and lakes are subject to theft or destruction, and replacement or repair of such tables is a significant expense. One type of prior table is in the form of metal or synthetic resin table and bench sections interconnected with metallic tubular members. These tables are generally relatively lightweight, and therefore can be readily picked up and stolen.
It has also been known in the past to provide cast concrete picnic tables, but these are generally in the form of separate tables and benches which must be separately cast, moved to a use location, and secured in place. While such assemblies are difficult to steal owing to the weight thereof, their cost is considerable because of the separate casting and setup operations required. In addition, they are generally quite unattractive in appearance.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved, monolithic cast picnic table which can be fabricated, transported and set in place as a unitary body, while nevertheless exhibiting characteristics of weight, strength and durability allowing efficient use of the cast table in public venues.